Capitulo 4: Living Loving Maid He's Just A Men
by MinaWinchester
Summary: Noviembre de 2008. Pontiac , Illinois. Casa de Pamela Barnes.


Capitulo 4: Living Loving Maid (He's Just A Men) – Viviendo Amando Haciendo (El es solo un hombre).

Noviembre de 2008. Pontiac , Illinois. Casa de Pamela Barnes.

Han pasado dos meses desde que Dean fue rescatado del infierno por el Ángel Castiel. Y hace 6 meses que Dean y yo no tenemos contacto alguno, absolutamente ninguno.

No pude perdonarle el hecho de que dos meses antes de morir me dijera que no me amaba y que no me quería a su lado en el momento en que los "Hellhounds" vinieran por él, para hacerle cumplir su pacto.

En el fondo yo sabia que me decía todo eso porque si me amaba y no quería verme presenciar ese momento tan terrible; pero podría habérmelo dicho de otra manera, con mas sinceridad, con afecto, con entrega….No, el prefirió gritarme como cuando le gritaba a Sam cuando se enojaba con él: con furia, sin medir sus palabras, con dolor, con rabia, con bronca…y sin retractarse….

Cuando Dean se apareció en la puerta de la casa de mi padre yo estaba en Salisbury, Inglaterra en casa de mis abuelos maternos. Papa decidió que lo mejor era enviarme allí para poder buscar la forma de encarrilar mis poderes, ya que termine siendo un total desastre al momento de la muerte de Dean. Estaba descontrolada. Cazaba cualquier cosa y a cualquiera que se interpusiera o no en mi camino. Venganza, venganza, venganza. Y eso fue lo que me llevo a acompañar a Sammy a cazar durante los dos primeros meses desde la muerte de su hermano. Lilith era nuestra obsesión y no pararíamos hasta verla muerta. Ese fue nuestro gran error: pagaríamos nuestra obstinada sed de sangre con la muerte de mí bebe…

Una semana después de la vuelta de Dean mi padre me llamo porque necesitaba que me ocupara de Pam. Pamela Barnes es una vieja amiga suya: psíquica, médium, bruja…Y él le había pedido que ayudara a los chicos para saber que o quien había traído de vuelta del infierno a Dean, asunto del cual se arrepentiría con creces porque eso destruyo la vida de Pam dejándola ciega de por vida. Cosa que me haría su niñera de por vida por causa del sentimiento de culpa de Bobby.

Llegue de Inglaterra agotada pero también entusiasmada, vería de nuevo a papa y pasaría el tiempo con Pam a la cual adoraba, además tendríamos la excusa perfecta para intercambiar conjuros, hierbas y molestar juntas con nuestras magia a algún que otro vecino quejoso de su barrio.

Pero la calma no duro mucho tiempo: Pamela recibió una llamada de Dean a su celular, quería saber si podía ir a la casa de mi padre porque tenían allí a una chica llamada Anna Milton que parecía oír las conversaciones de los Ángeles y querían probar si "el mojo" de Pam podría funcionar para que Anna recordara algo de su pasado.

Pamela le contesto que si y que yo la llevaría, que salíamos para allá en 5 minutos.

Te volviste loca, Pam? Después de lo que te ha hecho Castiel quieres volver a ayudar a los Winchester?.

Epa…de repente son "los Winchester"?. Desde cuando, corazón?. (Me contesto con sarcasmo).

Desde siempre, y no empieces. ¿Quién va a llevarte desde Pontiac hasta Sioux Falls? ¿Tu alfombra mágica?¿Aladino? Esto no es "Hechizada" que en un "blink-blink" te transportas a donde tu quieres! Son 8 horas de viaje!. (Le dije furiosa).

Bueno, dos brujas manejan mejor que una ¿no crees?...En realidad una bruja maneja…porque no pretenderás que maneje de aquí a Dakota del Sur…estando ciega…el camino se va a poner "muy negro"…(Refuto con humor negro).

Oh, no. Yo no te haría eso, voy a llamar a papa para que te lleve. Ni sueñes que voy a hacerlo yo. Mi trato con los Winchester esta acabado, no quiero saber mas nada de ellos.

Espera un momento! ¿Quieres calmarte?. Antes que nada tu padre no esta aquí, esta en el Caribe haciendo un….trabajo…eso creo…y segundo; debes dejar de lado ese rencor, tu tampoco fuiste sincera con Dean porque jamás le dijiste que estabas….

Cállate!...Vístete y sube al auto tenemos 8 hrs. de viaje por delante.

Nos subimos a mi auto con Pam y empezamos nuestro viaje. Debo reconocer que iba a muy alta velocidad….como a 120 kmts….estaba….enojada, alterada, furiosa, pero….no veía la hora de volver a ver a Dean…y Pam podía sentir todas esas cosas pasando por mi cabeza; porque habíamos logrado una grandiosa y fuerte conexión tanto emocional cono mental…podíamos saber que estaba pensando o sintiendo una y la otra así estuviéramos a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Por Dios santo Mina quieres parar!.

¿Qué pasa? Necesitas ir al baño?

No seas ridícula, sabes a lo que me refiero.

No estoy pensando nada.

Oh, no…Estas pensando TODO al mismo tiempo!.Vas a volverme loca!. Respira hondo y cálmate.

De acuerdo. Pero tienes que prometerme que no me obligaras a bajar y entrar a la casa de mi padre. Porque te dejo aquí varada en le medio del camino.

Esta bien. No voy a obligarte. Espérame en el auto. Entrare, ayudare a esa pobre niña y volveremos a Pontiac. ¿Te parece justo así?.

Si, gracias.

Llegamos a la casa de mi padre al anochecer. Dean estaba esperándonos en la puerta.

Me baje del auto y ayude a Pamela a salir. Y la lleve hasta a donde estaba Dean.

Hola Mina, tanto tiempo.

Hola Dean. Pam haz lo que tienes que hacer, te espero en el auto. Dean cuídala que no le pase nada. Nos vemos dentro de una rato amiga.

¿Seguro que no quieres entrar? (Me pregunto Dean con esos ojos de culpa que pone cuando sabe que hizo algo mal y le duele en lo mas profundo de su ser).

No, esta no es mi batalla; dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo…Es solo tuya.

Dean entro a la casa de mi padre sin contestarme.

Dios! Había dejado de amarme! Ahora estaba segura!.

Me quede en el auto con miles de pensamientos girando en mi cabeza. Cuando de pronto un flash se cruzo entre ellos. Era Pam, había empezado con la regresión de Anna. Podía ver absolutamente todo: su niñez, su adolescencia, sus dudas acerca de quien era su padre….y la verdad apareció delante de mí como lo hizo delante de Pam: Anna Milton era un ángel caído, un ángel que eligió ser humana…Y de pronto todo se apago en mi cabeza…

Pero no solo eso fue lo que percibí sino que también pude ver…a ella y a Dean juntos…antes de que ella volviera a ser ángel de nuevo…y mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos, de nuevo…

Arranque el auto y me fui a un descampado cerca de allí donde con papa solíamos practicar tiro al blanco. Saque mi arma y vacíe el cargador en una de las latas que estaba sobre un tronco. Me imaginaba que era Dean engañándome otra vez y dispare con odio y gusto…pero no sirvió de mucho, el dolor que tenia en mi pecho era insoportable. Y en ese momento sonó mi celular.

Mina ¿en donde diablos estas?¿Te has ido sin mi?.(Me pregunto Pam)

No, me fui a dar una vuelta. Estoy ahí en 5 minutos. (Le conteste)

Cuando llegue a la casa, Sam estaba en la puerta junto a Pam. Que alegría me dio volver a verlo! A pesar de que seguía creyendo ciegamente todas las cosas que Ruby le venia diciendo sobre matar a Lilith y los propósitos de esta. Yo jamás creí en Ruby y sabía que ocultaba algo más, pero Sam no quiso escucharme; solo repetía que Ruby había salvado su vida y que eso hizo que confiara en ella.

Mina! Hola! Te he extrañado! (Me dijo Sam, abrazándome).

Yo también te extrañe Sammy. (Le conteste). ¿Cómo has estado?¿Como estas manejando todo esto de "mi hermano fue rescatado por un Ángel"?. (Le pregunte en tono medio irónico).

Bien, hasta ahora. ¿Has visto a Dean? (El sabia que no, y sin embargo pregunto).

No. Bueno…solo 5 minutos cuando ayude a Pam a bajar del auto…solo eso…

¿No vas a hablar con él y contarle lo que paso?.

No, y no voy a hablar con él de eso Sam. Es algo del pasado, no creo que a tu hermano le interese. El tiene otras preocupaciones más importante en su cabeza. (Como tirarse a esa tipa que ya no es ángel pero quiere volver a serlo, pensé).

Creo que debería saberlo, también era…

Sam, escúchame bien: te prohíbo que le digas a Dean una sola palabra sobre eso. Si me entero que lo haces, jamás voy a volver a hablarte ¿entendiste?.

Okay. De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres lo hare. (Me dijo con voz apesadumbrada y no muy convencido).

Debo irme, Pamela me esta esperando en el auto y tenemos 8 horas de viaje. Nos vemos pronto Sammy, cuídate. (Y le di un abrazo despidiéndome).

Me subí a mi Impala rojo del 64 y emprendimos el regreso a Pontiac. En el camino Pamela iba contándome que era lo que había pasado en el "cuarto de pánico" anti-demonios y anti-cualquier otra cosa que no fuera humana, que mi padre había construido en el sótano. Cosas que yo ya sabia porque las "había visto" a través suyo.

¿Porque no te quedaste para seguir ayudando a Dean y a Sam?.

Porque cualquier cosa que se tenga que ver con los Ángeles me da escalofríos. No quiero saber mas nada de ellos. Además no podía ayudar mucho. Soy mas útil viva. Ciega, pero viva.

Si, tienes razón…¿Cómo tomo Dean todo esto de Ángeles caídos y demonios tratando de salvar su pellejo?.

Uh…¿te refieres al "Sr. Winchester"?.(Me respondió irónicamente). Bueno, Dean lo tomo bastante bien y ellos van a encargase de que nadie mate a Anna…ni los Ángeles ni los demonios….y de que ella recupere su gracia para estar a salvo de ambos…No te preocupes Dean va a encargarse "personalmente" de que nada le pase…

Oh, si…también vi eso, vaya que se lo va a tomar muy personal! (Dije en un tono furioso).

Si…pero tu sabes en el fondo de tu corazón que él te ama, que eres LA mujer de su vida…puedes verlo en su corazón…Así como también sabes que daría lo que sea por estar contigo y que tu puedas ayudarlo en todo este lío apocalíptico…pero tiene miedo, porque supo que estuviste una semana en el hospital después de que Lilith te dio una "pequeña" visita y no quiere que eso vuelva a pasarte…

Voy a matar a mi padre por haberle contado eso…

Creo que tienes que dar gracias que nadie le contó el motivo…(Me dijo como retándome).

Y nadie va a hacerlo, ya le advertí a Sam…(Le dije en tono firme y casi amenazante).

Lo que tienes que recordar es que no importa lo que pase esta noche entre Dean y Anna, Dean va a volver a ti. Solo siente dolor, un agudo dolor en su alma y su corazón por todas las cosas que hizo en el infierno, cosas por las cuales no puede perdonarse…Como tampoco puede perdonarse el haberte alejado de él en el momento en que mas te necesitaba a su lado…pero para él habría sido mucho mas doloroso que veas como se iba sin que pudieras hacer nada…

El resto del viaje lo hicimos en silencio. Un silencio casi sepulcral. Sabia que todo lo que me había dicho era cierto, pero eso no mitigaba el profundo dolor que tenia en mi corazón y en mi alma, que hacia recordarme una y otra vez la pesadilla que fue mi vida durante 4 meses. Pero también sabia que Dean no iba a perdonarme fácilmente que no le haya dicho que estaba embarazada antes de morirse.


End file.
